Meeting of the Mignogna's
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Basically, Edward Elric, Dark and Daisuke , Tamaki and host club and Fai and company meet each other through a series of events. And really random stuff starts to happen. Was a one-shot, but not anymore. Rated T for Ed's tantrums.
1. Ed meets Everyone

**Me: So this idea came to me when a thought came to me. That thought was 'What would happen if 4 of the characters Vic Mignogna over-voices as met?'**

**Dark: And those characters are .... Me! Dark from D. N. Angel.**

**Tamaki: Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Ed: Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Fai: And Fai from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles!**

**Me: Nee, Fai! How's Kurogane doing?**

**Fai: Our dear Kuro-poo is doing great!**

**Me: Yay for Big Dog! Tamaki, how's Kaoru?**

**Tamaki: He's trying to steal my daughter away!**

**Me: Go, Kaoru, Go! Ed, automail's fine?**

**Ed: *sticks out tongue***

**Me: Be mature! Dark, how's Riku and Daisuke doing?**

**Dark: They're so kawaii!**

**Me: For you reading this, Riku is a GIRL in D. N. Angel. Not the same Riku from KH. That would be awkward.**

**Me: First crossover fanfiction! Hooray for me!**

**Extended Version of Summary: Instead of showing up in Germany during WWII, Ed shows up in Japan in 2000 something. In the same town that Daisuke lives in. At the same moment, Tamaki is on holiday there with the rest of the host club. And Fai and the gang have traveled there at that moment as well. It'll be one heck of a time when they meet. Might be a one-shot. Depends on how this chapter ends. Rated T for Ed's tantrums.**

**Ed: Hey!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. N. Angel, Ouran High School Host Club, Full Metal Alchemist, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or Vic Mignogna. But that would be killer sweet if I did! Also I haven't finish watching all of Tsubasa, so if I mess up on Fai, then SORRY!**

**Takes place after the end of Ouran and FMA (but before the movie) and in the middle of D.N. Angel and Tsubasa Chronicles.**

Meeting of the Mignogna's

Chapter 1 a.k.a Ed meets Everyone

Edward Elric POV

Crap.

I just had to die. Again.

I mean Envy killed me the first time, but Al. Al sacrificed himself to save me. And I sacrificed myself to save him. And here I am at the gate once again.

What lie behind the gate this time?

Was it the same world as before? The world were war was waging and a man named Hitler ruled.

Or was it a different world? One where things were peaceful, one where I could use alchemy?

The Gate before me opened and black shadows pulled me in. It was not dark inside though. In fact it was a yellow light.

The shadows pulled me through until they released me and I fell flat on my face on hard pavement.

"Ow, ow, ow," I said.

I opened my eyes to a bright mid-morning light. I looked at my right hand. It was still automail. I clapped and put my hands on the ground. A stone flower rose from the ground and twirled around my flesh ankle.

"Guess I can still do alchemy," I whispered.

"Alchemy. What's that?"

I turned around at the sound of the voice and a saw a guy around 17 years old. He had hair blonder than mine and stunning purple eyes; almost lilac.

Behind him were 6 other guys; a pair of red head twins, two guys with black hair although one had glasses, a short blonde kid that looked about 5 holding onto a pink stuffed bunny and a guy with normal everyday brunette hair that had a girly look to him.

"Tamaki, according to my sources, Alchemy is a best-known as the art of transmutation of common metals into gold or silver and the creation of the Elixir of Life, a remedy that supposedly would cure all diseases and prolong life indefinitely. Believed to have begun with the Egyptians, it is long believed to be a dead art and that it never really existed," the dark haired guy with the glasses said.

The blonde guy looked at me with eyes full of wonder.

"Of course there is no such thing as alchemy! Why would you think I said that?" I said panicked because I thought they found out my secret. Although that guys description of alchemy was completely wrong.

"Then how did that stone become like that," both of the twins said, pointing towards the stone flower at my feet.

Crap.

"Oh! Look! A distraction!" I yelled pointing in the opposite direction way.

Like idiots they looked that direction. And I ran the other way.

After running for like half an hour and making sure I wasn't followed, I stopped and finally looked at my surrounding.

The buildings were all tall and made of stone; old fashioned you can call them. Everyone was wearing such weird clothes. Nothing like back home. Everyone was riding bicycles or walking somewhere. Except for this one kid, he was standing all alone at the end of an alley, talking to himself.

He had red hair that stuck up in odd places and had this rabbit type thing on his shoulder.

Was it a chimera? Like the one Tucker made? The memory of Nina came flooding back, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I slowing walked over to him, ignoring the strange looks I got from people, and walked by him, straining my ears to hear what he was saying.

"Fine, Dark. Mom already sent out the warning notice, so I guess I have to steal that statue. Or I might not ever get rid of you," that kid said to a guy named Dark, although I was the only one around.

That innocent kid is going to steal a statue? And his Mother organized it! He should tell the police or something!

I gotta do something!

"Hey, kid!" I yelled at him.

"Dark, how many times have I told you not to call me kid. It's Daisuke," the kid, Daisuke, said to himself. "What do you mean you didn't say that?" he said after a moment.

And then he spotted me.

"Oh, you said that. What do you what?" He said politely.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you were talking to yourself. And why you said you'd steal a statue," I inquired, just like Mustang would of done with me.

"That's just from ..... from a game. Right. A game where everyone is crazy because they talk to themselves," He said unconvincingly.

"Right," I said, then walked away.

Why is everyone in this town crazy? First, the weirdoes that were asking about alchemy and now that kid, Daisuke, talking to himself.

What next? A group of four people consisting of a princess, a samurai/ninja, a wizard, an archaeologist and a cream puff falling from the sky? Yeah, right.

And from out of the blue, four people and a cream puff fell from the sky.

Right on top of me.

"Dammit. Get the hell off of me," I said, but the sheer weight made me fall unconscious and for the moment I knew no more.

**Tamaki: Hey Dark, what you looking at?**

**Dark: Sammy.**

**Tamaki: *looks ***

**Fai: Hi Dark and Tamaki, what ya looking at?**

**Dark and Tamaki: Sammy.**

**Fai: *looks ***

**Ed: Tamaki, Dark, Fai, what the hell are you looking at?**

**Dark, Fai and Tamaki: Sammy.**

**Ed: *looks * What is she doing?**

**Dark: I think she's having an argument.**

**Ed: With who?**

**Tamaki: I think it's with herself.**

**Me (Personality #1): And I say that you can put chocolate syrup in a root-beer float!**

**Me (Personality #2): No you can't!**

**Fai: Should we put her in a psych ward?**

**Ed: NO! Didn't you see what happened to Roxas in 'It's Always Darkest Before Dawn' when he did that!**

**Tamaki: No we did not. But good point.**

**Me: Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?**

**Ed: Um, how this chapter was so great and you need to write more because of the ending you came up with.**

**Me: 'Kay! **


	2. Following the Stranger

**Tamaki: Everyone know the plan?**

**Everyone else minus Sammy: Yeah!**

**Me: Hello guys! I''m home!**

**Everyone: Surprise!**

**Me: Thank you for throwing this party for me!**

**Roxas: Congratulations on getting out of the psych ward!**

**Me: That's what this is about! It's not because it's my BIRTHDAY!**

**Riku: Wait. It's your birthday? How would we know that?**

**Me: Well, my husband Zexion knew!**

**Zexion: No I didn't! And it's ex-husband!**

**Me: But it's my birthday. *sob ***

**Me: *WAILING SOUND ***

Meeting of the Mignogna's

Chapter 2: Following the Strangers

Fai POV

We just left Rekord Country and Mokona was transporting us to another world.

I smiled and closed my eyes, wondering if we would meet anyone we 'knew'.

Like another Yuuko or maybe even another Chi.

Mokona landed us in a world that looked ancient; kind of like Jade Country.

Strangely enough, we landed dog-piled like.

On top of someone.

"Dammit. Get the hell off of me."

Then he was silent, unconscious from the weight of the 4 of us.

Didn't really surprise me, considering a kid who looked younger than our Sakura (who is 14) is on the bottom of our pile.

And of course, Sakura and Syaoran were panicked and were overeating.

Which began as soon as they were on their own two feet.

"Oh, God! What if we killed me?! What if they send us to prison?! Syaoran, what do we do?!" Sakura basically yelled.

"Calm down, Princess! I don't think he's dead! But I could be wrong! Kurogane! Fai! What should we do!?" Syaoran said, equally as panicked as Sakura.

Kuro-daddy spoke up before me.

"He's just unconscious. He'll wake up in a while," he said calmly.

"He just needs some ...." I said,before I was interrupted by another voice.

"What the heck just happened? You guys fall from the sky and now that weird kid from earlier is passed out! He can rest at my house while you explain what happened. But, can you carry him, please," the boy said politely.

He had red hair, like strawberries, that was pointing in an upward angle. His eyes were red, like Kuro-wan-wan, but gentler. He also had this mutated rabbit on his shoulder. Looked nice enough.

"Most parents say to their kids to not talk to, take candy from or follow strangers home, but I think that Kuro-daddy and Fai-mommy won't mid," I said cheerfully.

So that's how we followed ....

i should probably ask his name.

"Kid. What's your name?" Kuro-tan asked before me. Again.

It's like he has ESP or something. I guess he is a ninja/samurai though.

"Right. My name is Daisuke and this is With," Daisuke said, pointing to the hybrid on his shoulder."What are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Syaoran. This is Sakura, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona," Syaoran said, pointing to each of us in turn.

So, thats how we followed Daisuke home with Kuro-rin carrying the blonde kid over his shoulder.

I looked closer at the kid.

He was wearing an all black outfit; black pants, black shoes, black vest like shirt. Over this was a red long sleeved coat that had a black cross and winged snake on the back.

His hair was blonde and was braided into, well, a braid. I couldn't tell his eye color because of his eyes being closed.

Then we met a group of 7 school age kids that said they had some questions for the mystery kid and followed us to Daisuke's house.

Tamaki POV

What a weird kid.

Kyoya got my hopes up from that alchemy stuff, then that short blonde kid tells up that it's not real, then runs off.

"Don't worry, Tamaki-sempai. We'll probably see him again. Then you can ask him any question you want," my daughter, Haruhi, said.

"Yeah, we'll hold him down!" Hikaru said enthusiastically.

"Almost like when we beat up those guys at the beach!" Kaoru said, not quite as enthusiastically as Hikaru.

Let me explain some.

Our quaint little host club is on summer vacation in the town of Azumano.

Haruhi is teaching us how to be like 'commoners'.

Hunny and Mori have been in Azumano before, so they're showing us around town.

Currently, they are showing us different shops in town.

"And this is a really good candy shop that has all these different types of cakes!" Hunny said, excited like he always is around cake.

"Mitsukuni."

"Yes, Takashi?"

"If you're going to eat cake, make sure you brush afterwards."

We all anime fell, kind-of expecting some sort of epic conversation.

"And this is a boring old toy store. All I need is Usa-chan!" Hunny said, while hugging said Usa-chan.

"Look," Mori said, pointing to a group of people.

"Ah. Tama-kun! It's the boy from earlier!" Hunny basically shouted in my ear.

I half ran half glided towards where Mori pointed.

And I saw a scary looking guy carrying the blonde shorty.

In this group was another blonde guy, two younger kids; a guy and a girl, with brunette hair, another boy with spiky red hair and the dark haired scary man.

He was scarier than Kyoya.

Way scarier.

"Hey! Hello! Hi! Over here!" I yelled, waving my hands.

I ran to them, the hosts behind me.

"Hiya!" I said to them, with a smile.

They looked annoyed.

Or at least the big, tall, scary one.

"I'm Tamaki Souh and I had some questions for the blonde unconscious kid. Can we follow you, so I can ask him my questions?" I said bluntly.

"Okay!" a cream puff said.

Wait, why did a cream puff talk?

"Mokona doesn't mind at all. Mokona knows you're all good people," it said.

"Come on guys! We're following the strangers!" I yelled to the others.

After introductions were said on both sides, we followed the almost complete strangers home!

And when we got the said strangers home, the blonde kid woke up.

**Me: I have nothing to say to my fellow commentary personnel, so this is going to be short.**

**Me: Please please please review! I'm desperate! Desperate!**

**Chanting in background: review, review, review, review, review!**

**Me: So come on down to Al's town barn where the prices are cheap, cheap, cheap!**

**Me: Sorry, wrong line.**


	3. His name is weird!

**Me: Attention people!**

**Everyone: *still talking ***

**Me: Let's try a different approach. Yo! I'm pregnant! **

**Everyone: *is quiet ***

**Me: Just kidding! But now that I've got you're attention, I want Fai to come here for a one-on-one meeting.**

**Fai: Yes, Sammy.**

**Me: *hugs Fai * I just finished watching Tsubasa Chronicles!**

**Fai: Right. The whole one-eyed vampire thing. Right.**

**Me: So, I bought you this eye patch!**

**Fai: You're taking this well. **

**Me: I was just surprised when you said, "Good morning, Kurogane." You didn't even use a cute nickname!**

Chapter 3: His name is weird!

Ed POV

"_Come on Winry! We're going down to the creek!" Al yelled up to Winry._

"_Coming!" She yelled back._

_Today we were going down to the creek to skip stones and wade in the shallows._

_Being the 6 (and 5) year olds that we were, we all ran down to the creek; arms spread wide like bird wings_

_We ran down a rocky hill, getting close to the shallows._

_And it happened so suddenly._

_I fell down the hill. Rolling head over heals, then on my side. The skin was being torn from my legs and arms. My face was becoming covered in scratches and gashes._

_I stopped rolling, finally at the bottom of the hill. I was sobbing; crying out in pain._

"_Al! Winry! Help me! Go get Mom!"_

"_What are you talking about Ed? It's only a scratch," Al said, almost like he was mocking me._

"_Good bye Ed!" Winry said, sounding like a demon with an angel's voice._

_And then they disappeared. Faded into thin air._

"_Some ...... one ...... help me," I struggled to say._

_I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open any longer._

_Then I felt myself being picked up._

_I used all my strength to open my eyes and saw a dark haired man with red eyes._

I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of a dark haired man with red eyes.

"Ah! Put me down, you Ishballen!" I yelled at him.

He put me down silently and stood by a group of 12 people, including himself.

In this group was a blonde guy, the red-eyed man, two brunette kids, Daisuke from earlier and the group that was inquiring about alchemy earlier.

Why are they with this Ishballen? Wait! I'm in a different land! They won't have Ishballens here!

"Wizard, any idea what an Ishballen is?" the dark haired man asked the blonde guy.

"No idea Big Dog!: the blonde said.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that!" uh, 'Big Dog', said.

"Hello there, young one. May I ask what an 'Ishballen' is?" the 'Wizard' said.

"Well, now that I've cleared my head, I know that he's not one," I said, pointing toward 'Big Dog'. "And who are you calling young one!? For the record, I'm 15!"

All of a sudden, the group of 7 weirdoes from before burst out laughing except for three. The 5 year old, and both guys with black hair.

"Kaoru! Did you hear that?! He's 15 and is that short!" one of the twins said.

I could feel a red-anime-mad-pulse mark appear on my head.

"Who are you calling a shrimp so small that they can only be seen under a microscope?! Eh!" I yelled.

"Hikaru, you didn't call him a shrimp though," the other twin said to his brother, turning toward him and ...... Ah! They're acting like they're married!

"Don't mind them. It took me a while to get used to them too," the girly brunette said.

"By the way, I'm Haruhi," he. or maybe she, said. "I'm 16. That's Hikaru and Kaoru. They're 16 as well. That's Tamaki and Kyoya. They're both 17. And that's Mori and Hunny. They're 18."

"That kid, ha ha, is 18! He's, he's shorter than me!" I laughed out loud. "Hey! I just called myself short!" I'm NOT short!

"It's okay to be small! That's what makes me cuter! Imagine me this cute, tall!" Hunny said.

From this one sentence, I deducted two words about Hunny: self-centered.

"Hi! I'm the crazy person from earlier. But you can call me Daisuke," the re head from earlier said. Cool! I'm in a group full of psychopathic weirdoes!

"Hello! My names Fai! And that is my group of miscreants! Syaoran, Sakura; who are 14; Mokona and Kuro-chuu!" This Fai guy said. Hey! That rhymed! I must still be out of it from when I was almost squashed.

I could see 'Kuro-chuu' twitch at the mention of his 'name'.

"Kid, it's Kurogane," he told me.

"So, um, what's your name?" the girl, Sakura, asked.

"It's Edward Elric. Just call me Ed though," I said.

They looked at me funny after I said my name.

"What?!" I asked.

"Your names weird," someone said.

I glared. What?! As if the names Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Daisuke weren't weird names as well. Well maybe except for Hunny, but it's weird for an 18 year old boy .... man ...... male.

"Come on guys. Let's go inside and then we can all tell stories of 'why were here'. Like group therapy sessions," Daisuke said with a smile, opening a door.

A question was on my mind.

"Where are we?"

"Right. You were passed out. We're at Daisuke home," Tamaki called out.

Why does it seem that Fai and Tamaki are so alike? Anyone else notice that? Huh?

I was about to about to follow Daisuke inside, when the floor suddenly caved in.

"Mom! Why today?!" Daisuke yelled.

Then he performed tons of different ninja like moves and went out of sight down a hall. Then all of a sudden, BAM, the floor was back!

"Mr. Niwa, you are going to have to do some explaining as well," Kyoya said.

Daisuke looked shocked at Kyoya addressing him as Niwa.

"How do you know my surname?!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and they simmered, reflecting the sun. That was behind him.

"I know all .......... Thanks to my contacts around the world," he said.

"Except for your group," he said, pointing towards Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona.

"And you." He pointed towards me.

**Me: Yay! Cliffhanger! **

**Edward: Sammy! What's going to happen to me?!**

**Me: Read to find out!**

**Edward: Hmph.**

**Me: I wish to thank my only reviewer KittyCat5. Thank you! People reading this! Attention! Please review!**

**Fai: I love this eye-patch!**

**Me: Thanks Fai! At least someone appreciates me.**


	4. What's the situation?

**Me: Hiya!! I'm back!!!**

**Ed: Finally! I really want to know what's going to happen. **

**Me: *glare on glasses* You'll find out.**

**Tamaki: I know that look! That's a Kyoya look!! You're plotting!!**

**Kyoya: Dear Sammy, you've learned well. **

**Me: Why, thank you, dear Shadow King.**

Chapter 4: Oh, that situation.

Hikaru POV

Kyoya doesn't know about them. They must have just suddenly appeared as if from another dimension. They're probably aliens. I just we'll find out soon enough. Right now, this group of 12 + are standing around in Daisuke's living room.

"May I begin by saying that my traveling companions and I are just students taking our vacation time in this town," Tamaki said.

Yep, nothing suspicious except that Haruhi is actually a girl.

"Tamaki-senpai, you know that's not true," Haruhi commented.

"Don't do it daughter!!!"

"The truth is that I'm really a girl," she said.

"I knew it!!" Ed cried out. As soon as he said it, he quickly clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, I guess we'll go first," Syaoran said. He took a deep breath and began.

"Our group is traveling dimensions or in other words, worlds in order to obtain something. I want to get Sakura's feathers back. But these are no ordinary feathers; they are her memories. Kurogane and Fai have different motives than I do. Kurogane wants to return to his home world and Fai never wants to return to his. That reminds me! Mokona is there any feathers here?" he asked the cream puff.

"I sense one close by. It seems as if it's coming from this room. Like it's coming from there!" It said, pointing towards.

"Me!" Ed said, pointing towards himself.

"Maybe you side of the story will explain why the feathers coming from you," Fai calmly said. For some reason, he really irritates me. Kinda like the Boss.

"I just I'll start from the beginning. I come from a place called Risemboll where I lived with my mom, dad and my little brother Alphonse. My dad left of when Al and I were still young and our mom died several years after he left from an illness she never told us about. In my world, people can do alchemy, an advance science in which objects are created from raw materials through equivalent exchange. The two of us, Al and I, trained with a woman in hopes of bringing back our mother. A human transmutation, one of the greatest taboos in alchemy. We tried but failed, creating a homunculus in the process. They are artificial humans who seek out the Philosophers stone. In our attempt at the human transmutation, Al lost his whole body and I lost my left leg. I sacrificed my right arm in order to attach Al's soul to a suit of armor. My limbs were replaced with automail, metal limbs, and Al and I set out on a journey to find the Philosophers stone, which could return us to normal. I then joined the state alchemist in the military at age 12 under the command of Roy Mustang. Eventually, we learned that to make the stone, human lives had to be sacrificed. We were almost able to get a stone from the Homunculus by killing them all except one. Envy, killed me after we got the stone. But Al exchanges his life for mine. When I next awoke, my arm and leg were back to normal but Al was nowhere to be seen. Al had a life ahead of him, but I didn't. I was a dog of the military for the rest of my life. So I exchanged my life for his and I'm hoping that he's human again. I ended up at the Gate between dimensions and after I went through, I appeared where Tamaki found me," Ed concluded.

Oh, wow. Poor Ed has had so much turmoil in his life. And he can't see his brother anymore. I would die if I couldn't see Kaoru again.

Almost everyone was shocked m=by his story, except for maybe Fai and Mori and Kurogane and Kyoya. But that might be because they're good at hiding it.

"Well Ed, that's quite a life story you've got there. Do you mind if we take a look at that automail of your?" Fai asked in that unnerving calm tone.

"Uh, sure." Ed took of his left book and rolled up his pant leg. He then took of his red coat and his shirt, revealing a tank top. In place of his right arm and his left leg, were skillfully crafted metal limbs.

Ed POV

I could basically see every one's eyes pop out of their head.

"Excellent craftsmanship. Almost like the technology in Pifile world," Fai mumbled to himself. "Now then, how do you perform this alchemy of your?"

"Well," I started. "Usually, alchemy requires a transmutation circle, but those that have seen the Gate can do it with the clap of the hands. I have seen the Gate at least three times."

I looked around the living room, looking for something to transmute.

"Daisuke, do you have anything valuable or breakable like a vase or a lamp?"

Yeah, hold on," he said, slowly and went off someone, finally returning a few minutes later with an expensive looking vase. He handed it over and I began examining it between my hands.

"Looks expensive, great designs, nice shape. It's perfect!!!" Then I dropped it. And it smashed. Into a million pieces.

"What the hell did you do that for!?!?" Daisuke yelled at me. "That was 8 million yen!!"

"I have no idea how much that is but watch!!"I yelled back.

I clapped my hands and placed them on top of the pieces of the vase. A flash of lightning late and the vase was back to normal.

Fai clapped his hands and said, "Simply amazing, Edward. But another question. Have you been to any others world besides this one and your home one?"

I answered slowly, "Well, I went this place called Germany where a guy named Hitler ruled. That was only yesterday though."

Ed, Germany is part of this world and Hitler died 64 years ago," Haruhi said timidly.

"I have a theory that it's the feather. Sakura's feather is in you automail arm and that is way you can do alchemy," Fai said in a sing-song voice. "Do you mind if we take it back?"

"Sure, whatever. It's not like I'll need to use it here."

"Okay, it will just be like a pinch. Like a shot."

Shot? I don't do well with needles. Just don't think about it. Distract yourself!

"Ow! That hurts! Psiren was better than you! Even though she was a con artist," I said out loud.

"Here we go," Fai said, holding up a beautiful pink and white feather. He walked over to Sakura and gave it to her. It passed through her chest and she fell unconscious into Syaoran's arms.

"Glad that's over with," Syaoran said as he laid Sakura down on a chair. "It's Daisuke's turn."

"Well, my story won't be as exciting as Ed's," Daisuke said. "But here we go. About a week ago, my mom told me that I had inherited a genetic ability. Whenever I see this girl that I like, I turn into phantom thief Dark Mousy. I won't be able to get rid of him until I capture my sacred maiden, Risa Haruda."

"Oooo!! I've heard of Dark!! Can we meet him?" Tamaki begged.

"Sure, just hold on a minute." Daisuke walked out of the room and into the kitchen area. Several seconds later, another person came out. He looked to be about 20. He had purple hair and eyes and his hair was cut so that it was short in the back and long in the front.

"You," he said. "I'm Dark." His voice sounded so familiar but I can't place it.

"Listen up. I can't stay long," he said quietly. "Tonight I'm doing a little job so I'll be out for a bit. If you see a flying birdman, don't panic! I gotta go now!!"

Dark scurried back into the kitchen to look for a picture of a girl named Riku.

"Syaoran, didn't we meet a guy named Riku on one of the worlds we've been to?" Fai asked.

"Yeah, he was looking for someone named Sora."  
Why does everyone have such weird names!

Daisuke came stumbled back into the living room and gave a letter to me.

"Here, Dark wrote this for you."

I looked at the elegant handwriting on the front .

_To Edward, Fai and Tamaki,_

"Hey, Fai, Tamaki come here for a second."

They came over and I read the letter out loud quietly.

_As you all know by now, tonight Daisuke and I will be out _

_and about. I would like you three to join us. It's either_

_because I see potential in you or I just like you!_

_I hope to see you around 8 pm in Daisuke's room. Bye for now._

_-Dark_

"I accept!!" Tamaki said.

"Sounds like fun," Fai said

"I guess I'll join too," I said with a sigh. Secretly on the inside, I was leaping with joy.

Tamaki POV

Secret mission! Secret mission! Secret mission! Just like the ones in Renge's manga/anime things that she's into. I wish that I was the main character in an anime/manga!

**Me: Sorry that this chapter is kinda boring. I really only typed this up finally because I was sick today and had nothing else to do.**

**Ed: *sigh* That's such a good reason to upload.**

**Tamaki: Secret mission, secret mission, all for me, secret mission!!**

**Me: Now why does that sound so familiar.**


End file.
